The Legend Continues
by MsJanineHathaway
Summary: Story of Janine Hathaway after the Last Sacrifice. Will there be a happy ending for her?
1. The Proposal

**I have to get out of here, but how? I'm tied up with this goddamn chair. I feel weak, I haven't been eating for days, not even water. These people are so cruel. What if they come back and hurt Rose? I can't let that happen. I have to get out of here...before he comes back**

CHAPTER ONE

This is my longest vacation so far. With Lord Szelsky here at Royal Court, I don't have to be with him all the time. So far Queen Vasilisa is doing good. I still laughed whenever I remember that my daughter Rose is the one responsible for Vasilisa to get crowned. She deserves it. If I'm a royal Moroi, I will vote for her.

Rose and the queen invited me to a dinner, I just hope that Rose is not the one who cook. I may say that they did a good job in designing the room. Lord Ozera, Belikov, Queen Vasilisa, Eddie, Rose and I are having a good time when someone spoke behind me.

"I'm sorry, I am extremely late", Ibrahim said. What the hell does he doing here?

"Ibrahim. I thought...you already left", I said. Damn it! I'm stumbling on my words.

"I've got an invitation from our highness and I still got some business to do", he explained. Business.

"I presume", I said coldly.

"Okay, joined us Mr. Mazur", Vasilisa said. I cannot understand any of this. I know Ibrahim got close to all of them because of what happened earlier this month, but I never thought he gotten this close.

After the dinner, I prepared myself to say goodbye to all of them but you all know me, I'm not good at speeches.

"I'll go ahead", I said.

"But it's still early, Mom", Rose replied.

"I have to pack my things. We have an early flight tomorrow", I explained.

"Wow. I didn't thought that you have to leave so soon", Rose said in a flat voice. That hurts me. The thought of leaving my daughter again breaks my heart.

"You understands, right?" I asked.

"Of course. I know better now", she said with a smile.

"You're not going anywhere, my love", Ibrahim interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" I asked frowning.

"Because you are no longer working for him", he answered with a grin.

"Wait. What? Ibrahim. What did you do?" I asked. I know him, he always gets his way on everything. I don't know how he do those things but I am certain that he blackmailed people on the way there.

"What makes you think that it's me?" he asked sarcastically. I gave him a fierce look. "All right. I just made a few arrangements with Lord Szelsky to have you...uhmm..reassigned", he said.

"You did what? You have me reassigned? To whom?" I asked. I can't believe this.

He smiled. I don't like that way of smiling of his. "To me", he said. My world spun. Everyone in the room were shocked by this revelation.

"How?..wha..why?" I stuttered.

"Well, your job is always the reason why you're away. Mine as well. The reason why we can't be together right? So I came up with this idea. Win-win isn't it? You can still fulfill your sworn duty, I can attend to my business and we can be together", he explained.

"But...", he cut me off, "Janine. You know my feelings for you and you have feelings for me as well. Rose already know about me. We can be complete now. I love you Janine", he said.

"Ibrahim.."

"Mom, just accept it!" Rose shouted. She is smiling, that's a good sign. I feel like I'm being attacked by these two.

"All right. I accept..the job", I said.

Ibrahim pulled a red box in his pocket and kneel down. "You've got to accept this as well", he said with a smile. What is this now?

"Ibrahim. What's this for?" I asked.

He opened the box and I saw a diamond ring, a real diamond ring. "Ms. Janine Hathaway, will you be my wife?" he asked. My mouth dropped open. Am I dreaming? I'm a dhampir and he's a Moroi. It's not possible.

"Ibrahim...", tears fell from my eyes. "Yes", I said.

"Yes? As in...you said yes to me? Asking you to be my wife? You said yes?" he asked like he cannot believe it as well.

"Yes, Ibrahim. I want to be your wife", I answered while crying. He stood up and kissed me.

"Ibrahim! There are children in here!" I said. I started to feel so conscious.

"Doesn't apply to me", Alberta said.

"Alberta! What are you doing here?", I asked in surprise.

"Do you actually think that I'm gonna miss this?", she answered.

"Wait. You knew about this?", I asked frowning.

"Let's just say that I'm good at paperworks", she answered with a small grin.

"Wow. How long are you going to stay here?" I asked again.

"Until the big wedding", she answered.

"What?" I asked Ibrahim.

"Oh Ms. Petrov. But yeah, I'm planning within this week", he answered.

"This week? You really are an impulsive man Mr. Mazur", I teased. I miss talking to him like this.

"Oh Mom...it's not your honeymoon yet", Rose snapped. My daughter, always destroying the moment. I laughed.

I guess this is the start of my happy ending. I really do hope so.


	2. Who would have thought?

CHAPTER TWO

Rose! Rose! No...not her, not my daughter. I won't let you...No!

I woke up. Thank God, it's just a dream, a really bad one. Dreaming about Rose being attacked by strigois is a nightmare for me. Wait...why do I have to think all of these things? They are not going to happen. We are at the Royal Court, the most secure place against strigoi.

Somehow I feel weird. There's really something weird about this day. I headed to Rose's room to check on her. Everyone is there.

"Hey Mom!" Rose greeted.

"Good morning. What's up?" I asked.

"Organizing your wedding", Alberta answered.

"Shouldn't I be the one doing that?" I asked again.

"Ibrahim strongly ordered us to not stressed you out with the preparations, all you have to do is show up", she explained. Ibrahim.

"Speaking of Ibrahim. Where is he?" I asked once more.

"He's on his way", Eddie answered.

Purple, green, blue...none of these color has gotten my taste. Oh there...red. I pointed it to Rose and she smiled. It's her taste as well. We shared the same genes you know.

"Love!" Ibrahim called as he hugged me.

"Good morning. Where have you been?" I asked him.

"Just outside. You know why", he answered. Oh I really know.

"Business", I said in a flat voice.

"Rose, look your mom is jealous towards my business", he said while laughing. Rose laughed too. Why are they doing this to me?

"Not funny. You can both stop laughing now", I ordered. Ibrahim kissed me. I still feel like I'm dreaming. I was this emotionless guardian before but now I'm going to be Mrs. Mazur.

"We should take a look at the reception venue! You can recommend some changes if you want Guardian Hathaway", Vasilisa told me.

"Mom", I said. She stared at me wide-eyed. "You can call me Mom. Since Rose and you are like sisters, that makes you my daughter as well, right?" I added.

She teared up and smiled. "Thank you! Mom", she said as she hugged me.

"You are always welcome", I whispered to her hair.

We are walking outside when we heard a lot of screaming. Rose, Belikov and I immediately ran to where it's coming from. My eyes went wide to what I saw. Strigoi. There are strigois inside the Royal Court. I hold my stake, I have to end this nightmare right now.


	3. Unexpected Visitor

CHAPTER THREE

"Rose! Get the queen out of here!" I ordered Rose. How did this happen? I have no time to think, as soon as the queen was out, I launched myself to the battle. I saw Vasilisa, Lord Ozera and Ibrahim watching from the window, the Morois build a ward around them so they are safe.

I punched, kicked and stake every strigoi I saw. There's so many of them and I can feel my muscles aching. I stake the last strigoi. That's a lot of work. I looked around and saw Rose, Belikov and Alberta on the field with me, alongside with other court's guardians.

"Are you okay, Rose?" I asked. I never see her actually in the battle even back in the cave, never saw her in action.

"Yeah, I'm fine", she answered.

"We should start cleaning up", Alberta said to Hans. I'm about to step when Rose shouted, "Mom!"

I turned around and readied my stake. But then I gasped. I froze. This can't be happening. He's standing right in front of me and he's now a strigoi, but how? I thought he's just away. Looking into his eyes, I can no longer see any trace of his old self. I want to do what I'm supposed to do but I can't move my body. And then...he spoke.

"Hello. Janine", he said. His voice is still the same, his accent, everything. I can hear Ibrahim shouting, ordering me to move but I can't. He hit me on my face so hard. I flew and hit the wall with my back. Damn! It hurts.

Rose is screaming. But I can't see her, everything is getting blurry. I shook my head and get up. My eyes went wide, Rose is fighting him. He got company. I thought we already finished them. He kicked Rose and she flew away. I ran to her and stopped her from attacking.

"Mom! What are you doing?" she asked irritatingly.

"The sun will rise in a few minutes. They will leave soon. Go back inside the wards", I ordered her but she won't listen.

She ran and attacked him again. He looked at me and smiled. I knew it, he will kill her. Then my dream flashed back in my mind. Rose and strigois. No...not my daughter. I ran towards her. If only I can reach her before he does. I did. I grabbed her arm and pulled her away. I never thought of the consequences. By pulling her, I let myself be exposed to the monsters. Alberta realized that too because she's already running, but she's not gonna make it.

I managed to throw Rose away from the strigoi. I tried to ran but it was too late. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. He hold my neck and whispered, "So, she's your daughter".

"Don't dare touch my daughter", I warned, but of course I'm in no position to impose any type of threats. He gave a low chuckle.

I looked to where Rose is and I saw her crying. Alberta and Belikov were holding her both arms. Ibrahim is restrained by Eddie and Christian. Vasilisa is crying as well. I teared up. Oh Lord, is this will be my end now?

He tightened his grip on my neck. I closed my eyes, wishing for some miracle maybe. He tilted my neck. Oh God. And I felt it...his fangs piercing on my skin. I screamed. Then I blacked out.


	4. Ohmy Dad

CHAPTER FOUR

I opened my eyes. I'm not dead nor turned. Thank God. I tried to stand but I am tied up to a chair where I am sitting. Smart. I looked around. This is the creepiest room I've ever seen in my entire life, creepier than Lord Szelky's library.

The door opened. He's here and more strigois. His face light up when he saw me. As of now, I don't know what he is thinking. And I don't want to know.

"You're awake, my dear", he said.

"Never thought I will see you again. Dad", I snapped. That's right, he is my father, Alec Hathaway. I guess you are wondering why we have the same surname. He'd acknowledged me as her daughter, gave me his name, supported my needs and spent time with me whenever he got spare. He's a good father to me and I loved him. When my mother died, he just ran away. They said he was devastated and needed space. I didn't thought he would end up like this.

"You still remember me. Good. Because I have never forgotten you, my child", he said.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Awakening. Is what has happened to me. And will to you", he said. I was stunned. He wants to turn me.

"You can't do that. I won't let you", I said.

"We'll see about that", he said then he put out a knife. "You see, being awakened means you're inevitable. But you, my child, makes us look weak. You have killed so many of us. I don't blame you, you are strong. And we can use that", he said.

"As if", I snapped. He slashed my right arm. I grunted.

"You will ask for it. Loss of blood, no food, no water. Just give it a time and you'll know what I'm talking about", he said.

"How did you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?" he asked in return.

"Infiltrate the Royal Court", I said.

"Oh that. You know compulsion works wonders", he answered. Right, I forgot that strigoi has a powerful compulsion. "Maybe I can test it on you. All you have to do is drink the blood from this cup and you'll be one of us", he said.

"No. Stop! Get away from me!" I yelled. He hold my neck and looked into my eyes.

"Drink this blood", he said. I felt weird. I know it's blood and I don't want to drink it but I'm giving into it.

Mom! Mom! a voice called. Rose? Yeah, Rose. I can't be like them because I have to live. I have to live for my daughter and for Ibrahim. I concentrated, put all my will to fight this compulsion. And finally, I managed to shook it off.

Alec's eyes went wide. He was surprised to see that I get out of his trick. He slashed my skin again. "Impressive. But you will be ours...soon", he said as he slammed the door.

I sighed. Getting out of compulsion exhausted my brain. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I was on a garden, a beautiful garden. And there was a woman. Someone I know. It's Sonya Karp.


	5. The Revelation

CHAPTER FIVE

"Sonya. How?" I asked. This is bizarre. I am held as a captive by my own father who was turned as a strigoi and suddenly I'm now in Sonya's garden.

"We are in a dream. I guess you know by now the perks of being a spirit user", she said with a smile.

"Yeah. So you know what happened to me", I responded.

"Yes. And that's why I'm here because Rose asked me to know what is happening right now to you. And I can see it", she explained. I looked to myself and I am covered with bruises, and wounds from the knife.

" How are they back in court?" I asked her.

"Don't worry about them. You're the one they are worried about. Where are you?" she asked.

"I...I don't know. I am inside this creepy room, tied up on a chair", I answered.

"All right. When you wake up try to observe some things that might gives us a hint of your whereabouts", she ordered.

"Okay, I will. Sonya. If I didn't make it, tell Rose and Ibrahim that I love them so much", I said.

"You will make it. And I don't have to tell them, they already know. Just don't give up, Jay. We will come for you", she said. And just like that, I woke up.

I did what she has told me, I looked around. There, Orient Hotel, was written on the cup. I am in a hotel, luxury. All I have to do is sleep and tell Sonya about it, but I couldn't go back to sleep.

The door opened and Alec came in. Jeez, here comes the torture session again. He is holding the same knife he used to cut me a while ago. He walked towards me and make another cut. It doesn't hurt anymore. It looks like my body has becomes numb to this kind of things.

"Have you change your mind, Janine?" he asked.

"No. I will never will", I answered.

"For now", he snapped.

"Mom, wouldn't be happy with this", I said.

"Your mom? Oh yes, Hannah. I can still remember her face as life leaves her eyes", he said. Whoa...

"What are you saying?" I asked frowning.

"I choose to be awakened my dear child. And Hannah made it happen", he answered. This is deep, somebody please wake me up from this nightmare.

"It was you. The Moroi who drained her. Who killed her", I said, it's not a question.

He just smiled. Everything started to dim. My father killed my mother for this? The father I loved. The man my mother loved. I screamed.

"You are a monster! You bastard! You're my father! She loves you! How could you do that to her? To me? I will kill you if I get out of here! I will stake your goddamn heart!" I yelled. I want to curse him, call him names but it won't change a thing.

He slapped me and made a not too deep cut at my collar bone. It freakin' hurts. But I endure it.

"I will be back. You better decide because I will show no mercy when I comes back", he warned.

I am overwhelmed by the things I just found out. All I want to do right now, is to sleep. And I did.


	6. The Rescue

CHAPTER SIX

Sonya appeared in my dream. "Oh Janine, you looked worse than the last time I visit you!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, especially when you find out that your father killed your mother to become a strigoi. It is draining", I said coldly.

"Your father is the strigoi who took you?" she asked.

"Yes. Orient Hotel. I don't know where it is but that's where am I", I said. Even in my dream, I can still feel my body weakening. Dad was right, in time I will lose my strength.

"Okay. I will tell them. Don't give up, Jay. We are almost there", she said. I just returned a smile and woke up. My right thigh is bleeding. That's why I woke up, someone slashed my thigh.

I need to get out of here. I'm trying to loosen myself but I don't have the strength anymore. Alec's back and furious this time.

"It's time Janine", he said angrily.

"You know my answer", I said.

"Fine. You know compulsion works the other way. It could hurt", he said. He hold my face and looked in my eyes. "Pain", he said.

Every wound on my body started to hurt. My head, my stomach, everything...hurts. I screamed.

"Dad!" I yelled. It feels like I've been incinerated inside. I want to shake this compulsion off but it is so painful. I can't think. Then I started to ran out of air.

"Stop it! Dad!" I shouted but he didn't stop. Damn it! This is not the way I imagined of dying.

"Dad!"

It stopped. Blood dropped from my nose. I am totally drained of energy. I heard voices that don't sound like strigois.

"Cut her loose!" a woman said.

Someone cut the chains on my hands. I couldn't stand up. I heard grunting and screaming. A man carried me on his arms. I know this scent, it's very familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked the man.

"Shhh...you'll be okay. Just stay with me. You'll be alright", he said.

The world is fading from my eyes. "Janine. Janine, don't sleep. Stay with me", my head hurts, my entire body hurts. I want to rest. "Janine!" I regain some piece of my vision.

"Ibrahim", I said. He's the one carrying me. My savior I supposed. My eyes are getting heavy.

"Please Janine. I cannot lose you", he said. Is he crying? I never see him cried before.

I wanted to stay up to listen to his voice but I can no longer hold it. His face is the last thing I saw before my eyes closed.


	7. It's just not over yet

CHAPTER SEVEN

I woke up inside a clinic. I'm inside a clinic, lying on a bed and not tied up on a chair. I tried to get up but my entire body hurts. I groaned.

"Don't force yourself, Jay", Sonya said, sitting beside me.

"Sonya? Oh God. Where am I? How did I got out?" I asked practically panicking.

"As soon you'd told me where you are, we immediately conduct your rescue. We found you unconscious, and literally covered with blood", she answered. I remembered the events that I can recall. A man carried me out. Ibrahim.

"Where is Ibrahim? I think I saw him back there", I asked again.

"He's right there", she pointed on the couch. Ibrahim is sleeping. "He was so worried when we found you. He carried you all the way here. He never leave. I just forced him to take a nap", she added.

I stared at him. He may look like a mobster to other people but to my eyes, he is my knight in shining armor. He is starting to wake up.

"Janine? Oh you're awake. Why didn't you wake me up, Sonya?" Ibrahim said. Sonya just simply returned a teasing smile. He sat beside me. "How are you feeling? I am so worried. I thought I'm gonna lose you", he said.

"You're not gonna lose me. I'm stronger than I look. You should've known that by now", I teased as I touches his face.

"Oh Janine, how can you turn this kind of thing into something funny? This is serious. You almost get killed!" he exclaimed.

"Almost. I'm here, Ibrahim. You're not going to lose me, alright?" I said trying to calmed him down.

"Okay. I won't let that happen to you again. I'll do anything to protect you", he said as he kissed me on my forehead.

The door opened, and Rose, Belikov, Alberta and Vasilisa came through. Rose immediately runs towards me.

I grunted. "Easy there. It's not fully healed yet", I said smiling.

"Sorry Mom. I just...I'm just so happy that you're okay now. I thought...I thought...", I cut her.

"I'm gonna die? I'm not. That's not how I planned my death. And besides, I can't afford to die yet. Not until I make sure you'll be safe", I said.

"You cannot die. So stop planning because I'm not gonna let that happen", she said.

I chuckled. "I know you won't", I looked at Rose and Ibrahim. "You two really are the same", I said. They all laughed.

My face gets serious. No one has ever mentioned me what happened back in the hotel. I know they are trying to make me forget about those things but I'm not going to feel all right until I know Alec's dead.

"Is he?..." I asked Alberta. I didn't have to finished my question, she already knew it.

"Still out there", she answered.

Someone knocked on the door. Belikov opened it, a mail man handed a letter to him.

"It's for you, Guardian Hathaway", he said handing me the letter.

"Thank you", I replied. I opened the letter and read it.

_To my dear child Janine,_

_I'm so sad to know that you chose to be with them than to join me. Of course I understand your reasons. I gave you the privilege I never gave to others, it's a shame you wasted it. As I told you, you are a very strong woman, who have killed a lot of my kind. It would be amazing if you have chosen to be with us but unfortunately you didn't. We couldn't walked the earth the same time, my dear. So I will come for you. Soon._

_P.S_

_Did I told you that you have a beautiful daughter?_

_Your dad,_

_A.H_

I froze after reading it. Yeah, he's out there and he will scour the earth to find and kill me. My own father. This hurts even more. One more thing that scares me, he mentioned Rose. Is he also planning to kill his grandchild?

"Janine", Ibrahim's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's not over yet. Not for now", I answered.


	8. The Wedding

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Mom! Mom! Wake up!" Rose called, forcing me out of bed. It's so early, I think I just got a couple hours of sleep.

"What? I'm trying to get some sleep here", I asked.

"Today is the big day! Get up and take some shower. Lissa will be here any minute. Do you know how long does it take to do your hair and make up?" she said.

I forgot. Today is my wedding day. Don't accused me of being impulsive, it was all Ibrahim who's rushing this wedding. After I took a bath, Vasilisa and Rose started working on me. Rose was right, it really took awhile. After they were done, Rose ordered me to wear my gown. I think they are more excited than I am.

All is set. I'm already fixed. I just need to show up in the church. To be honest, I have no idea what to expect. I'm not the one who did the planning in the first place. The carriage stopped. We are here. I cannot believe that this is it. I'm getting married to the man I thought will never going to be mine.

The door opened and it is so beautiful. The whole place was decorated with red roses. I looked at the end of the aisle. There he is, Ibrahim, waiting for me. I smiled. I looked around, all of my co-guardians are here. My friends, everyone.

As I was walking, I can't help but to cry. I guess they can remove the "Emotionless killing machine" title now. Finally, I've reached the end. Ibrahim hold my hand. Together, we swore to be with each other through good and bad times, we swore for our love, to be bound forever.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride", the priest said. We kissed each other. It's magical. This kiss marked the start of our life together.

Red is the theme color of the reception, just like what I wanted. Everything is going good. My partner came to me.

"Congratulations Hathaway", Guardian Burke said.

"Thanks Martin", I replied.

"Oh someone left this outside. Looks like a wedding gift for you" he said handing me a box.

"Ooh...I wonder what is it", Ibrahim said. I unwrapped the box and opened it. There's a note.

_Congratulations my dear. I'm sorry I was not able to attend your wedding, you know, security reasons. But I will see you in no time, I promise. Meanwhile, I hope you'll like my little gift for you._

_A.H_

Oh God. I opened the thin cloth wrapping around a long object. I gasped. It's a knife. Not just any knife. It's the knife my dad used to torture me when he held as captive back in Orient Hotel. Suddenly it all comes back to me. The blood, the compulsion, the pain...

"Janine", Ibrahim called.

The revelation of my father that he's the one who killed my mom. And now he will do anything to do the same thing to me.

"Janine. Say something"

What is he gonna do after killing me? Kill Rose? Or he will go for my daughter first before me?

"Janine. Come on"

He is just out there. That's why he was able to give this because he was just lurking around, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

"Janine!"

I screamed.

"Get this thing off of me! He's just out there! He will come for me! He will come for Rose! We are not safe! We are not safe!" I yelled hysterically.

"Janine. Calm down!" Ibrahim said. He looks like more scared than I am.

Rose and the others came. There's a chaos around. My vision starts spinning and then getting blurry. I passed out.


	9. Honeymoon time

CHAPTER NINE

I woke up on a couch, thank God it's not on a clinic bed. I get up and saw myself still wearing my wedding dress. Damn! I ruined my own wedding. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I just panicked when I saw that knife.

"I'm glad you're up", Alberta said. She is sitting just at the near end of the couch.

"Where is Ibrahim?" I asked. I hope he is not upset, he's the most excited about the wedding and I just ruined it.

"He's outside, talking with the Royal Court's guardians", she answered.

"Why?" I asked again.

"He wants to make sure that all the wards are strong. He also ordered some Moroi to put wards to your room and that of Rose. He is so freaked out when you said that your dad is coming for you and Rose. He wants to make sure that he won't get near to the both of you", she explained.

"God...I totally screwed up", I sighed.

"That's what on the letter right?" she asked.

"Yes. What will I do Alberta? I know he will never stop until he gets what he wants. I know my father", I said. The panic registered in my voice.

"We won't let that happen. Just pull yourself together. You are Janine Hathaway, you survive this kind of thing", she said with encouragement.

I headed to my room. Oh no...our room. I forgot I am a married person now. I now shared everything with Ibrahim, I should get used to it. I opened my cabinet to change clothes but my eyes went wide to what I saw.

"Rose", I muttered. They removed all my clothes and put lingeries in my closet. What am I gonna do with all of these? I picked up the most demuring one and put it on. I was sitting on the bed when Ibrahim came.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better. Alberta said you spoke with the guardians", I answered.

"Yes. I just have to make sure of my family's safety", he said. I felt a lot better when he said the word 'family'.

"You know, I should be the one doing that kind of job. That's why I'm called a guardian", I snapped.

"I am your husband and Rose's father. It's my job as well to protect the both of you", he said wih authority.

I just smiled. "Whatever you say, Captain", I teased. He laughed.

He studied me from head to toe and then smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"It's still our honeymoon, right?" he said.

I blushed. He's right. I can't stop my life just because of my father. I can forget some of that even just for a while. I smiled at him. He reached out for the lamp, and turned it off.


	10. Traitor unleashed

CHAPTER TEN

I woke up with Ibrahim brushing my hair. I looked up to him and smile. He keeps on staring on me and brushing my hair. I looked directly into his eyes, those eyes that makes me fall in love with him, that allows me to look down to his soul.

"You are so beautiful", he whispered.

"You never change, your flowery tongue", I teased as I kissed him gently.

"I'm not kidding. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. No offense to Rose", he said. We both laughed to that.

After we ate breakfast, we went to Vasilisa's place. She likes cooking to have us all together. To me, it's like we always have a get-together meeting everyday, but I like it. I know once Ibrahim decided to go back to his business, I have to go with him as his guardian. It will take awhile before we can see them again.

"Guardian Hathaway", a guardian called from the door.

"Yes. What is it?" I asked.

"For you. Someone left it in front of the guardians' post", he answered. He gave me a letter. I read it outside.

_Dear Janine,_

_I hope you had a great night. Time to face your future, my child. If you want to put an end to all of these, go to the street beside the Orient Hotel. If you fail to go there alone, your daughter will be dead together with your husband. It would be easy. I'll be waiting. And don't tell this to anyone, for your family's safety._

_A.H_

My brain started to process quickly. If I fail to come, Rose and Ibrahim will be dead. It means someone is working for him inside. I have to know who it is. I have to save my family. I took a glance at them before I left.

I wore my usual guardian look, equipped my stake. I can do this. I will kill my own father. I sneaked out and headed to the place my dad has instructed in the letter. Of course, the street was empty. Empty houses. Perfect place for hiding.

I walked down the street. Footsteps are fast approaching, I hold my stake. The footsteps came nearer. I turned around and hit him on the face, he flew backward. He's a strigoi. Someone clapped behind him. Alec.

"Excellent. You really are the best guardian. Always prepared!" he exclaimed. I'm not happy with the complement.

"Let's finished this", I said.

"Oh..in a rush. Don't worry it won't take long. We have a lot of time for our goodbyes. You're not going to fight me first", he said.

"What? Then who?" I asked.

"Him", he pointed. A man came out of the dark. I'm shocked. Martin. My partner, Martin Burke is the traitor.

"Martin? How could you?" I asked him.

"Simple. I want power. I don't want to be tied up in a stupid Moroi forever", he answered. I cannot believe what I'm hearing from him.

"How long? How long have you been working for him?" I asked Martin again.

"Oh...as long as you cannot imagine", Alec answered. "How do you think I would know the events in your life? I have your partner to report everything that you're doing!" he added.

I am about to say an expletive but I bit it back. It won't do anything good. Now I get it. How they entered the Royal Court, how he was able to escape when the guardians rescued me, the letters, the gift...it was all Martin. The man I trusted, the man I have worked with for years, this is so good to be true.

Anger burned inside of me. He is no longer a partner to me. I know it's wrong to kill my fellow dhampir, but this evil dhampir can kill my family, I won't let that happen. I launched to him. I hit his face so hard that made him spit blood, I didn't give him time to stand up, I kicked him in the stomach. He attacked after but I was able to dodged it. I hit his thigh and staked him. It's not exactly in his heart, but nearer. He's dead.

"It's time for you...Dad", I said.


	11. I killed him

CHAPTER ELEVEN

My father's eyes are full of anger. He launched towards me but I managed to concede his blow. He is strong, I admit, he has been strigoi for so long, it's no doubt he has acquired this amount of strength.

I turned to offensive. I swung my stake here and there, but I cannot see any opening. He is really good. He got a hold on my left arm and twisted it. I screamed for pain but it didn't last. No time for pain. I slashed his right chest and he groaned. I didn't waste any time, I attacked him again. I punched his face and grabbed his neck. I hold my stake and ready to stab him on his chest.

"That day on the river", he said. "Was the happiest day our family had, remember?" he added. My eyes went wide and tears started to fall. That is the memory I always keep with me wherever I go. It took all my sadness away. He knows that. How?

He pushed me and hit me with his left fist. I flew backward. My left thigh hurts, a broken glass has pierced it. I pulled it out and stood up.

"That's the problem with all of you. Your heart makes you weak. You are deluded with hope, love and faith that makes you even weaker. Emotions. That is a distraction!" he yelled mockingly. He used that memory to distract me. Do not hesitate, that's what we are taught. He's right, emotions are distraction.

So I shook off all of it, returned to my military coolness and attacked. This is a strigoi, nothing but a monster. He has to die no matter what. Ouch! No time for pain. My body is moving but it seems like my brain is flying somewhere. Someone pulled me down, I turned to reverse the position. I am now on top.

"I love you, Dad. Tell Mom, I said hi", I said then staked him in his heart. His eyes went wide and I saw life's fading from his eyes. It's over. I have killed my own father.

I kneel beside his body and cried. He's my father after all, and he has been good to me before he became a monster. I remember the day on the river. We are fishing together, mom was preparing our food. We were laughing because I cannot get any fish. We ate all together after that. Mom and dad was so sweet. We were happy.

But even that memory cannot ease the pain I feel inside. The things that I had found out about my father contradict that memory, questioned the things I know about him. But I still want to believe, that he loved me. I cried harder. I can take any physical pain, but this, this pain inside my heart...it's too much.

"Janine!" a man called. I heard footsteps coming. "Janine, what hap...", he stopped when he saw Alec lying on the ground dead.

I looked up to see who it was. Ibrahim. His eyes are full of concern. I looked around and see dead bodies. Where are all of these came from? I cannot remember that I had fought all of them. Alberta and the others are cleaning them up.

"He's dead. I killed him, I killed my own father", I whispered while crying. It's like I've lost my voice.

Ibrahim pulled me into his arms and brushed my hair. "It's okay. You did the right thing. Everything will be okay, I promise", he said.

We came back to the court and headed to the clinic to treat my injuries. I cannot feel any of them now. Rose came in and hugged me.

"Mom why did you do that? You could have got yourself killed! What are you thinking?" she exclaimed. I smiled.

"You are stealing my lines, young lady", I snapped. They all laughed. She wiped her tears and laughed as well.

"What happened with Guardian Burke?" Alberta asked. Right Martin.

"He worked for him", I answered coldly. She didn't ask anymore, she already knew

what happened next.

"I guess everything will be okay now", Vasilisa said.

"I don't think so", I snapoed in a flat voice. She walked towards me and touch my chest. I felt something different. Then she pulled her hand off.

"Wha...How did you do that?" I asked.

"With practice", she answered with a smile. "Now everything will be okay, right Mom?" she asked. She healed my burden inside.

"Of course", I answered then smiled.


	12. My Happy Ending

CHAPTER TWELVE

Ordinary day. We ate breakfast all together, this time at Alberta's room. They are dancing. Rose with Belikov, Vasilisa with Lord Ozera. I smiled while watching them. Ibrahim and I will be leaving after this. He has to returned to his business and I have to come with him because I am his guardian.

Time has passed so quickly and it is time for us to go.

"When are you coming back?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. Ask your father about that one. But if you need us, just call me okay? We'll be there", I answered. She hugged me tight.

"Belikov. Take care of my daughter. If something happens to her, I will kill you myself", I said to Belikov.

"I will. Don't worry", he assured.

"Rose take care of your sister", I looked at Vasilisa. "And please do me a favor, Vasilisa. Do not over use your power okay?" I added.

She smiled. "Yes, Mom", she replied.

Alberta handed me my bag. "Call me when you get there", she said.

"Of course", I said and hugged my bestfriend.

"I hate to interrupt you guys but we need to go. Don't worry we'll come back sooner than you think. Trust me", Ibrahim said.

I followed him and get in the car. I took one last glance to them. I will see them soon. For now, I can be sure that they are safe. Everything is back to normal. Time to move on to the future.

"They will be okay, right?" I asked Ibrahim.

"They will be", he answered as he touches my face.

We make our own legacy. As long as we did it not for ourselves. Protecting our loved ones, making them safe is a legacy. Legends lie in all of us. All it takes is courage to get the legends out of us. This is just the beginning of my story. The new chapter of my life has just begun. And now I know I'm not gonna face it alone.

**Thank you for reading Janine Hathaway's story. Please do watch the Vampire Academy: Blood Sisters on February 14, 2014.**

**Read more from me. Check out my new fanfiction " The Chronicles of Lorraine Warren" of The Conjuring. Bye!**

**-JanineHathaway AN**


End file.
